Fighter Hayabusa (Smash 5)
Fighter Hayabusa makes his first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Fighter Hayabusa comes from the Pro Wrestling series and utilizes many grappling and throwing moves. Fighter Hayabusa uses moves such as suplexes, lariats, and clotheslines to overpower his opponents an break their defenses. Fighter Hayabusa excels in both speed and power and can easily plow through opponents with his rush down, high risk movies. Attributes Fighter Hayabusa utilizes high risk moves that produces large amounts of damage. While Fighter Hayabusa is both powerful and quick, his jump is rather weak but nothing compared to heavyweights such as Ganondorf or powerhouses such as Little Mac. Fighter Hayabusa delivers mostly grappling attacks as well as various throws, body slams, punches, and kicks. He can easily break through opponents guards and lay down the hurt on opponents. He is a literal storm of power and strength and can bulldoze over lightweight characters. Fighter Hayabusa has a certain flair to some of his attacks but doesn't have any sort of gimmick like some of the other characters. He is a flat out powerhouse that utilizes grappling moves and throws to knock his opponents out of the ring. In addition, many of his attacks result in propelling himself forward thus allowing him to bridge gaps between himself and his opponent making his a fairly dangerous and powerful opponent to have to deal with. How to Unlock Handheld *KO 6 opponents in Cruel Smash. *Play 200 VS. Matches *Clear Event 24 "Wrestling vs Boxing" Fighter Hayabusa is fought on the stage "FWA Ring" Console *KO over 150 opponents in 3-Minute Smash. *Play 250 VS. Matches *Clear Event 41 "The Grappling Kings". Fighter Hayabusa is fought on the stage "FWA Ring". Moveset Move Set Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Fighter Hayabusa points to the air and says "I will fight!" (Up) *Fighter Hayabusa flexes his muscles and goes "Oh yeah!" (Sounds similar to Macho Man Randy Savage's iconic quote) (Right) *Fighter Hayabusa motions for the opponent to "come here" with his hand. (Left) *Fighter Hayabusa points forward and says "Settle it in Smash." (Down) Character Selection Screen *Fighter Hayabusa throws his hands into air and smiles. *''Fighter Hayabusa flexes at the screen and says "yeah!"'' *''Fighter Hayabusa points forward and says "You, pal!"'' On Screen Appearance *Fighter Hayabusa appears from the ring ropes and climbs through them and then flexes. They then vanish. *''Fighter Hayabusa appears with cameras flashing while holding up his arms.'' *''Fighter Hayabusa comes soaring in from the top; landing onto the stage and then stands back up.'' Victory Animations Fighter Hayabusa is always seen with the Champion Belt on. *Fighter Hayabusa stands with the champion belt in his hand and says "A winner is you!". *Fighter Hayabusa laughs and flexes at the screen in various poses. *Fighter Hayabusa holds up his hands and motions as if to get an unknown audience to cheer for him. *''Stands on the Turnbuckle and raises his hands in triumph.'' *''Performs several kicks and then falls flat on his face. He tries to stand up but looks embarrassed.'' *''Slams his fists on his chests and shouts.'' Fan Cheer Male cheer "FIGHT FIGHT HA-YA-BU-SA!" Losing Animation *Fighter Hayabusa has bruises and band-aids and faces forward while clapping. *''Fighter Hayabusa appears to be dizzy by rotating back and forth.'' *''Appears to have fallen down and fainted.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the first 10 seconds of the title song for Pro Wrestling. Fighting Stance Fighter Hayabusa is slightly hunched over with both arms out in a typical wrestling stance. Idle Poses *Clenches his fists and shakes it. *Shouts but nothing is heard. *''Cracks his neck to the right and to the left.'' *''Stretches his arm slightly.'' Misc Animations Crouching One knee rests on the stage while his other knee is propped up. Jump Jumps up with his arms in the same position. Rolling Rolls forward rather quickly and has more range than other rolls. Walking Slow walking speed. He walks forward with shoulders slightly raised and arms up. Kind of a shuffling walk. Dash A rather quick dash that has a slow start up. Runs full force forward while pumping his arms back and forth. Sleeping Lies on his chest with arms stretched out. Tripping Trips and lands on his butt. Balancing Balances on two feet and tries to swing himself back to the normal position. Home-Run Bat Swings the bat with both hands. Star KO Goes "RIIIIING OUUUUT!!!" Screen KO Slams into the screen with arms and legs outstretched and a surprised look on his face. Trophies Fighter Hayabusa's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Fighter Hayabusa Unlock: Classic Mode Fighter Hayabusa (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Green Fighter Hayabusa (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Black Champion Hayabusa Unlock: Boss Battle Console Singlet Hayabusa Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Fighter Hayabusa (Piledriver) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Orange Fighter Hayabusa (Turnbuckle) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Pink Fighter Hayabusa (Red) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Fighter Hayabusa (Blue) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Fighter Hayabusa (Up) Magenta Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Sumo Hayabusa Unlock: Complete a Fighter Hayabusa Character Challenge Super Back Brain Kick Unlock: All Star Mode World Champion Unlock: Collect all of Fighter Hayabusa's trophies Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer "A Winner Is YOU!" Time: 2:50 Scene: A wrestling ring The camera pans over a wrestling ring bathed in lights with cheering fans. The lights dim and an announcer is heard over the speakers: "Ladies and gentlemen! This is the moment you have been waiting for! Are...YOU...TO SMASH???!!!" The camera then cuts to the wrestling ring and Mario enters into it with great applause with the flashes from cameras going off like crazy. Mario raises up his hands and blows kisses to the crowd. The camera then swivels to another side of the ring where Donkey Kong enters through the wrestling tightrope. He roars out loudly and thumps his chest; reveling in the flashes of the cameras and applause of the audience. The camera yet again swivels and Charizard enters but gets tangled in the ropes due to his wings. He ignites himself with fire and burns the ropes. He steps onto the mat and roars; igniting the entire air with fire with shouts of surprise from the audience. The announcer than broadcasts himself on the speaker: "It looks like we have a battle royal going on here!" A shadowy figure then enters the ring, obscured by the bright lights. Mario, Donkey Kong, and Charizard looks at the figure who had entered the ring. "Whoa! What's this?! A new fighter has entered the ring!" Mario charges forward with a raised fist but is knocked over by the mysterious fighters Lariat. "Wow! An Mario gets a Lariat into the face! He doesn't seem to be getting up!" Charizard dashes forward with flame pouring out of its mouth. "Charizard seems to be planning on burning the mysterious fighter! Is that even allowed?!" Charizard approaches but gets a boot into the face before he could release the flame; causing him to ingest it and then explode of the ring. "Wow! I haven't seen an explosive ring out in all my days!" It's just Donkey Kong and the mysterious fighter left. Donkey Kong goes to charge at the opponent but the fighter manages to roll past Donkey Kong and jumps up. "Is this it? Is this the famed...?" The mysterious fighter plants a boot right in the back of Donkey Kong's head causing his eyes to bulge out. Donkey Kong is launched out of the ring. "YES! YES! That's the famed trademark move! The Back Brain Kick! The mysterious fighter is...!" The camera pans up to show Fighter Hayabusa towering over the camera with lights on top of him. "FIGHTER HAYABUSA!!!!!!" Fighter Hayabusa lifts up his arms but his eyes turn behind him. "Wait...do we have a new challenges?!" Little Mac enters the ring and points his fist torwards Fighter Hayabusa who turns around. "The boxer, Little Mac challenges Fighter Hayabusa to a fight! Who will win? The wrestler or the boxer?! This can only happen in Smash!" Both fighters charges at each other in a dramatic sequence. Before they collide, the camera fades to white and ques the game play footage: *Fighter Hayabusa enters the stage via his starting stage entrance animation. He does his Up Taunt. *Next scene is Fighter Hayabusa being punched by Little Mac's combo jab. He does his Lariat which shows off the super armor it possesses; shrugging off his attacks. *The Lariat hits Little Mac and launches him. *The next is a montage of the various holds Fighter Hayabusa is capable of again Donkey Kong, Samus, Mario, and Bowser. *It shows two Fighrer Hayabusa's, the default and the Green palette swap one doing the Back Brainer Kick. It hits Samus in the back and Link in the head; showing Samus flying less farther than Link. *It then shows Fighter Hayabusa trying to do it against Kirby who ducks it. *It then shows Fighter Hayabusa on the WFA stage. It summons the Turnbuckle and jumps off it; performing an aerial which hits Peach. *Fighter Hayabusa is show doing his flexing taunt. *It shows Fighter Hayabusa performing the Piledriver against Villager. *It then shows Fighter Hayabusa performing another Piledriver but killing both players as it goes off the ledge. *It shows Fighter Hayabusa grabbing Donkey Kong and doing a three pummel hits followed by a down throw. *It then shows Fighter Hayabusa and Little Mac charging at each other with Little Mac performing his Jolt Haymaker. Fighter Hayabusa performs his Back Brain Kick and rolls past and slams his boot into Little Mac's head; KO'ing him. *Little Mac stands on the turnbuckle and does his Down taunt. This ques to Super Smash Bros. 5 logo. The final scene shows Mario, Little Mac, Donkey Kong, and Charizard sitting on benches outside of the mat with bruises and bandaids on and towels around their necks. Fighter Hayabusa has his back turned to them and poses in the background while cameras flash. Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pro Wrestling (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Pro Wrestling Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters